The Found
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: When The wonderbolts are returning back to their Headqaurters from training, Spitfire finds a Filly with her dead parents. Spitfire will try and do anything to keep her away from what happend to her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, winter day in Equestria; the Wonderbolts were flying back to their headquarters. The snow was coming down hard, making it hard to see three feet in front of you. As they were approaching the headquarters, Spitfire heard something. "Come on Spitfire you're not losing it, you're just tired." She thought. When she heard the muffled yelp again, she couldn't stop herself from running in that direction. It got louder "Help, some pony, any pony!" she heard the voice call out; She kept running till she found herself with the most horrid scene that any pony could see.

She saw a little filly, looking at her unmoving parents, "Mom… Dad wake up please" Spitfire heard her whimper "Please, I need you!" she said again. Spitfire couldn't help but get teary-eyed looking at the scene. She walked over to the filly's mother and placed a hoof lightly on her neck, nothing. She listened for breathing, nothing. Spitfire knew there and then, that the two ponies had frozen to death. She swallowed hard and then told the filly "you need to come with me." The filly looked up in complete shock when she heard her voice. "w-w-who are you" she stuttered. "I'll tell you later, just come with me." Spitfire told her in a calm voice. The filly stood up and followed Spitfire to the Headquarters.

/

Soarin heard the door to the Headquarters open. Spitfire walked into the room with the filly behind her. "Uh… Spitfire who's your little friend?" he questioned looking at the filly behind her. Spitfire whispered something into the filly's ear, and then she left for the main room. "I found her." She said in a whisper, "You CRAZY, what if her parents find out you took her!" he hissed. "There dead Soarin!" she exclaimed. He looked at Spitfire with a concerned look, "Oh, Spitfire why didn't you tell me" he whispered "because I don't need you to go all are you ok on me, I'm fine it didn't affect me" she choked out. "Ok Spitfire, but don't hesitate to talk about it if something's bothering you." He said. Spitfire started to leave when she heard Soarin mumble under his breath "I'll take her to the orphanage tomorrow." Spifire's head shot up "no I won't let you do that." She whispered. "What did you just say?" asked Soarin. "No, I don't want you to take her there I won't let you do that, Soarin." She repeated. "Well then you will have to think of what we can do with her." He said. "I'll go do that" Spitfire exclaimed as she left the room. "Hopefully she sees she can't fix everything" Soarin whispered as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Spitfire walked into the room she sent the little filly to. "I believe I didn't introduce myself, I'm Spitfire." She told the filly. "I'm Shimmer." The little filly told her in a soft voice. Spitfire nodded, but before she could say something Shimmer asked "Why don't my mom and dad love me anymore?" Spitfire didn't know how to say that there dead, in a way that wouldn't hurt her. She remembered her childhood, and all she said was "it will make sense sooner or later." "Will they come back?" Shimmer asked once again. "They can't shimmer, not now at least." She said, trying as hard as she could to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Is there something wrong Spitfire?" asked shimmer. "When I was a filly, the same thing happened to me" Spitfire said, choking on some of her words.

**/**

Spitfire was walking home, she always met her friends at the big field they had at the back of the school. As she was walking home a neighbor of hers ran up to her. "You better hurry, your house… it's on fire." Taking this seriously she ran as fast as she could to her house, to see the red orange flame all around her house. "MOM… DAD" Spitfire yelled at the top of her lungs. No response. She saw her house pitch black when she looked at it again, along with two ponies being carried out of the house. "MOM… DAD" spitfire yelled. She ran up to the house. But she saw something shocking; her parents were covered with white sheets. "NO!" she screamed. She felt someone place a hoof on her shoulder. "Come Spitfire, we will find you a new family." She heard her whisper. "I don't want a new one" she screamed.

**/**

Spitfire didn't notice but all of the Wonderbolts were in the room now, not bothering to break the silence. Spitfire felt the tears streaming down her face. She stood up off the ground. "Shimmer, we'll continue this tomorrow" whispered Spitfire as she walked out of the room. Shimmer looked at all of the Wonderbolts. Finally Soarin broke the silence "how did you do that exactly?" he questioned. "Do what?" she asked, not knowing what he meant. "How did you get her to talk about her feelings?"Fleetfoot Asked. "I just asked if there was something wrong." She told them, a yawn escaping from her lips. They all exchanged glances for a couple of minutes, when they turned back to ask shimmer another question, they found her asleep in front of the fireplace. "Well, I guess we all should get some shuteye." Soarin said. With that, all the Wonderbolts made their way to their rooms leaving shimmer to sleep there alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Spitfire Lie awake in her bed. She was thinking about what happened to her when she was little. "No pony wanted me" she whispered "What's wrong with me" she whispered to herself again. She looked across the room to just find the door, her eyes were watering. She turned to face the wall and started to weep. She heard the door open a little. "Spitfire?" asked a voice. "What Soarin?" she asked "your little friend Shimmer woke me up, she can't sleep." He whispered. She only nodded, "can she stay with you tonight?" he asked. "Yes, that's fine" she said as she heard little hooves clopping across her hardwood floor.

"Thank you Spitfire" she whispered. Shimmer heard a sniff and then saw her nod. She then started to settle down and drift off to sleep. Spitfire, was tired, and didn't care about Shimmers presence at first, but as time moved on though, she started to feel more calm, like all her problems were melting away. Spitfire started to close her eyes, not noticing that she put her forearm around shimmer, keeping her in a cuddle.

**/**

"Is this normal?" asked Fleetfoot as she walked into the living room. "For Spitfire, no" said Soarin. "I'm gonna make sure she's ok" he claimed as he walked out of the room. Soarin walked down the hall and opened Spitfire's door to find her cuddling Shimmer. "Awww, Isn't that the cutest thing." He claimed in a whisper. "Spitfire, you slept through half the day" He said loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes popped open. "Soarin, you could have knocked!" she told him. "I'll keep that in mind." He told her. When Soarin had finished saying that, Shimmer woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Uh… what time is it" she asked. "Well it's about 11:30" Soarin told her. Shimmer just looked up at him, and then jumped out of the bed onto the hardwood floor. Spitfire just watched as she darted out the door, she noticed something different about her though. "Spitfire, you ok?" asked Soarin, "Yes, I'm okay." Spitfire answered.

Spitfire walked into the living room with Soarin. "There you are!" stated Fleetfoot. "Very funny" said an annoyed Spitfire. She looked down at the floor to find shimmer, watching the snowflakes outside move with the cold, winter wind, from a window. This was the first time she actually looked at Shimmer, she was a snowy white, but had black markings, that made a pattern that you would see on a monarch butterfly, she looked at her wings, they looked like they had more feathers then an ordinary pegasi, they also had the same pattern she had. Her tail looked like it was made up of pink, purple, and light blue feathers; her mane was the same colors.

Shimmer turned around to find Spitfire looking at her. Already knowing what she was looking at she told her "I'm a Phoenix pony; I thought I told you that." All of the Wonderbolts shifted their gazes to her. "You're a Phoenix pony" Soarin and Fleetfoot said at the same time. "Yes, I'm surprised you haven't seen one before." Shimmer exclaimed. Everyone went silent; Shimmer looked at Spitfire who was to shocked for words.

"Spitfire can we talk in private" said Soarin. "Yes" Spitfire answered as she followed Soarin into the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spitfire your not ready for this" Soarin Stated as he closed the door. "What do you mean, I'm not ready!" Spitfire said in an annoyed tone " YOU CAN"T TAKE CARE OF A FILLY SPITFIRE, FACE THE FACTS, YOUR… NOT… PERFECT!" yelled Soarin. Spitfire's eyes filled up with tears. She backed away from the stallion who seemed to have more power. Her thoughts shifted back to her childhood, the orphanage was a pretty messed up place. "soarin, you h-have no i-idea what I have been through" she stutterd. "YES I DO, AND I UNDERSTAND, I'M DOING THS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." He said, anger in his voice. He turned around to find Spitfire on the ground, she slowly lifted up her wing, revealing many scars, bruises, and marks where she had been hit. "there were these boys who would come and rough me up." She whisperd.

**/**

Spitfire lay in her bed at the orphanage, she nevously glanced around the large room. She heard the double doors burst open, and the whispers of two colts echo back and forth to each other. "Where is this Spitfire" one asked. She silently gasped and threw the covers over her head. "there, that's her bed" said the other colt as they rushed to eather side. One of them grabbed her by the mane, "Are you Spitfire" he hissed at her. "y-yes" she stutterd. The colt then took her and threw her up against the wall. Feeling punches and kicks to every part of her body. "STOP, STOP PLEASE" she begged, they never listened continuing to beat her up, feeling somepony dig a ring, into her side, holding it there for a good 3 minutes and then letting go. "mommy, daddy why did you go" she whisperd. "Oh, somepony wants there mommy!" commented one of the colts. "She better face the facts silver, there dead and there never… coming… back." The other colt snickerd.

**/**

"Spitfire, Spitfire you ok." She heard Fleetfoot ask. "No, no go away, HELP, help somepony, anypony" Spitfire screamed. "SPITFIRE, LOOK AT ME" Fleetfoot enforced, she looked up at her. "It's a flashback, nothing bad is going to happen." She said in a comforting tone. "it already has" Spitfire whisperd as she lifted her wing, and looked at the skull shaped scar under it. " I need some alone time." She whisperd as she walked out of the room.

The wonderbolts looked at Soarin. "What?" he asked. "you don't yell at her, we all know that Soarin, not when she is like that." Said Fleetfoot. "What was that" asked Fleetfoot. " It's from a ring" they heard Shimmer explain. "they call them scar markers, gangs use them as symbols, you get hit with one of them, it leaves a mark." She said. "Spitfire was beat up when she was little, so it must of happened at least every other night." She continued. "I guess you got the point, I need to go get some fresh air" she said as she started to leave the room.

"now if you'll excuse me, I have a captin I need to comfort" Fleetfoot commented. "Thank-you Soarin" she yelled back at the door when she was half way down the hall. " I have a lot to think about" whisperd soarin as he left the room. "I hate myself right now" he said. And as if it were seconds, he opend the door to his room and went in, feeling like he was punishing himself for what he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Fleetfoot knocked on Spitfires door, "Spitfire, can I come in?" there was a silence, an eerie one. "Spitfire?" she called through the door again. Fleetfoot heard the click of a lock and then saw the door open,

"yes" she whispered, "

Spitfire, we need to talk, you need to tell me what's going on" said Fleetfoot.

"Come in" Spitfire whispered.

* * *

"You understand that I don't want you to talk about this with the other bolts." Spitfire started.

"I swear to Celestia I won't tell them." Fleetfoot Promised. Spitfire started to talk about what happened, the day she was taken from her burnt down house, to the day she was beat up and was remembering a couple minutes ago. Fleetfoot was listening to everything she said. By the time Spitfire got to the part where she was being moved from Cloudsdale to Phillydelphia's orphanage, she had completely snapped, tears violently running down her face.

"It's too much, I can't go on any longer" Spitfire said through her tears. "I know you're not used to seeing your captain break down into tears, but you all had better childhoods then me" Spitfire commented. Fleetfoot just threw her forearms around Spitfire, holding her in a hug. She felt the tears hitting her shoulder.

"Spitfire, calm down, everything is going to be ok, that's the past now" she whispered into her ear. She heard Spitfire sniff a couple of times, but she was still shaking violently. "Breath" Fleetfoot instructed. Spitfire did just that, calming herself down. "Good, now I just want you to try and think positively now, were your family." Fleetfoot explained. Spitfire only nodded, and started to walk toward the door. She turned before she left her room.

"Thank you Fleetfoot" she said and then walked out of the room. Fleetfoot followed her out of the room, but stopped when she found Spitfire looking for Shimmer. "She's outside" she told Spitfire, and with that she rushed out the door.

* * *

Soarin heard the front door slam shut, Thinking something bad happened, he rushed downstairs. "It's ok Soarin." Fleetfoot assured him. He nodded and looked out the window to find Spitfire chasing after Shimmer. "I guess I was wrong, she is ready for this" he whispered.

Fleetfoot looked over to him and asked "what did you just admit."

Soarin swallowed hard and said "I was wrong, she is ready for this, I should have thought before I spoke." After that, they were silent, and they watched Spitfires every move.


	6. Chapter 6

Spitfire ran franticly out of the headquarters, She found Shimmer sitting down, her back to the wall surrounding the huge cloud building.

"Shimmer!" Spitfire called out as she ran to her

"What! What do you want?" Shimmer snapped at Spitfire. She let her head fall into her hooves, starting to silently cry.

"What happened?" asked Spitfire, seriously not knowing if she did something wrong.

"YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE! I'm not deaf you know, I heard your argument." She yelled.

"No, Shimmer that's not true, Soarin is just stressed out" Spitfire explained. Shimmer looked up at Spitfire. Spitfire sat down next to her. Shimmer then wrapped her forearms around Spitfire. It took Spitfire a couple seconds to react but she knew it's what she needed because her losing her parents was more than enough stress for a filly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Shimmer was the first to let go.

"If I remember correctly, you said we would continue the conversation from yesterday, well today" Shimmer whispered

"You remembered right, lets get back inside though, I don't need the pesky media overhearing this." Said Spitfire as she picked her up, and carried her back to the headquarters.

* * *

Spitfire walked into her room and closed the door, she felt a little more confident to talk about what happened now.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Spitfire as she took a deep breath.

"What was it about you moving to Fillydelphia?" asked Shimmer. Spitfires breathing seemed shuddery now

"Well it was a couple years into my life in the orphanage" Spitfire began

* * *

_Spitfire was standing outside on grassy green lawn, fillies and colts were running around in the front of the large stone building that was the new orphanage she was going to be staying at. She walked in with one of the caretakers from Cloudsdale; she was talking to a mare dressed in a pink bonnet and a simple dress. The next thing Spitfire knew was that she was following this, stranger to her room; she was sharing it with another girl named Golden Watch. Spitfire walked over to her bed and placed her bag down on the floor. She crawled under the patchwork quilt on her bed._

_"Come back for me" Spitfire whispered to no pony._

_"Are you my new roommate?" she heard a voice ask_

_"Y-yes" spitfire said as she pulled the covers off of her head. She was face to face with a golden colored unicorn with a silver and cream colored mane._

_"Hi, I'm golden watch, what's your name" she asked_

_"s-spitfire" She answered_

_"So, Spitfire, what do you do for fun?" she asked. Spitfire didn't respond _

_"You like to play any games?" she asked, she still got no response from spitfire_

_"You like anything?" she asked_

_"I never really had any fun at the Cloudsdale orphanage" spitfire said at last_

_"Okay, what's your special talent" she asked, this mare seemed curious_

_"I-I don't know" spitfire stuttered as she looked down at her blank-flank. She was prepared to get teased by golden watch but it never happened._

_"I don't have a cutie mark either Spitfire."_

_"Oh, ok" Spitfire responded. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes; no pony knew what to say. Golden watch spoke up again After Awhile._

_"So, you want to go outside." She asked._

_"O-O-Outside, I-I've never been o-outside before I came here" Spitfire stuttered._

* * *

Spitfire was cut off from explaining what else happened, she heard Soarin shouting and then another bolts muffled yell. She heard Fleetfoot open her door.

"Spitfire there at it again" she explained

"Uh, ok one second" she responded, rolling her eyes at the fact two of her Wonderbolts were tackling each other to the ground.

"We'll continue this later Shimmer" she said.

"Ok" shimmer said as she rushed down the hall. Spitfires heard a crash after that. Spitfire ran down the hall, hoping they had not hit what she thought they did. She came into the room to find a shelf smashed, it hanging out of where it was supposed to be, and a picture frame, smashed on the floor, glass shards all over the place, and the frame broken into four pieces.

"No" she said. No one knew why she was getting all emotional; they never really looked at it. Spitfire picked up the backing to the frame to find the picture, everyone let out a gasp. It was a picture of her with her mom and dad.

"Spitfire were so, so sorry for what we" Soarin was interrupted by spitfire

"Just go away" she whispered

"What did you say?" asked Soarin

"I said Go AWAY" she yelled. The team, not including shimmer and Fleetfoot left.

"Spitfire" Fleetfoot started. Spitfire looked up; her coat was damp from her sobbing

"What" she said in-between sobs

"Your gonna be ok, right." Shimmer questioned

"Yes, I'll be fine" Spitfire choked out

"Ok, but don't" Fleetfoot began, when she looked at were Spitfire was she was gone. Five seconds later they heard her door slam.

"I hope she'll get over it" said Fleetfoot as she left for her room

"Come on Shimmer, Spitfire needs to be alone" Fleetfoot called

"Yes Fleetfoot" Said shimmer as she followed. She turned around just for a second and whispered

"I hope"


	7. Chapter 7

Spitfire lay face down on her bed, crying into the pillow.

"WHY" she screamed, but it came out muffled into the pillow "Soarin was right, I'm not ready." She added. She looked over to her desk, it had tons of paperwork on it, and unopened letters, some were for performances, and others were just fan mail. She let a deep sigh out, but it soon turned into anger, a growl escaping her lips. She started doing things she soon regret, she threw most of the fan mail out, she just kept the major show requests, spilling the ink she had on her desk and snapping two quills in the process. She continued to go on this rage. She managed to damage most of the things on her desk, and in the room, surprisingly this didn't draw attention to her room. She broke a lamp, and managed to break a shelf

"It was never for the Fans was it, no, it never was" she screeched, this woke up the team. Fleetfoot heard this along with shimmer.

"Shimmer, just stay here" she whispered

"Ok" she yawned. Fleetfoot, along with the others ran down the steps to Spitfires room. Soarin tugged on the door knob.

"Locked" he hissed

"You're not doing it right" Fleetfoot commented

"Well what do you suggest I do!" he snapped back

"Watch" she said as she approached the door with a hammer. The rest of the team gulped as she turned it around, so the side that was used to pry nails out of wood was facing the doorknob, and seconds later she had smashed it.

"Why did you do that?" hissed Soarin. Fleetfoot pushed on the door

"Open" She said sarcastically

"Oh" Soarin said as he looked into the trashed room.

"Spitfire" he called into the room

"Over here" she said. They saw her lying on her bed, but there was a red stain on the blanket.

"Stay with me soarin, the rest of you go back to your rooms" Fleetfoot commanded. Even though she wasn't co-captain they listened. Soarin walked into the trashed room with Fleetfoot. He stopped when he heard Fleetfoot gasp.

"Soarin, go get help" she said

"Why" he asked. She pointed to spitfire, there was a long gash on her arm and under her wing, and the other wing was bent out of place.

"She must have hurt herself in the process" she said.

"There is no way we can call for help, I'll get her down to Ponyville's Hospital" he said, worry in his voice, he picked the injured Spitfire up onto his back and dashed for the door.

"Be careful!" Fleetfoot called to Soarin as he left

"I Will" he called back

* * *

Spitfire woke up the next morning in the hospital, the team and Shimmer surrounding her.

"Huh, what happened" she said, She looked over her shoulder to find her bandaged wing. She looked at her arm and found it was wrapped up. She also found her side wrapped up, too.

"That's what happened" said Soarin

"I'm sorry about the rampage I went on last night" she said

"It's ok Spitfire, we understand" Fleetfoot Said

"We have to go somewhere, so will see you later Spitfire" Soarin. She nodded as they left. She heard the door close, and then the room went dead silent. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She hated when this happened but it was too much for her, the emotional pain, along with her physical state was just not a good mix. She started to think of this tune she would here at the orphanages all the time, and she must have started to think out loud to herself, because she started to quietly sing to herself

_Maybe far away or maybe real near by_

_He May be pouring her coffee She Maybe straightening his tie_

_Maybe in a house hidden by a hill_

_She sitting playing piano He sitting paying a bill_

_Bet cha they're young Bet cha they're smart_

_Bet they collect things like Ashtrays and Art_

_Bet you there good why shouldn't they be_

_They're one mistake was giving up me_

Spitfire didn't notice how fast the time was going by; the Wonderbolts silently came into the room and closed the door, but they were met with Spitfire continuing, not even noticing them.

_So maybe now it's time_

_And maybe when I wake_

_ They'll be there calling me baby, Maybe_

_Bet cha he reads, bet cha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me a whole closet of clothes_

_Maybe there strict, as straight as a line_

_Don't really care as long as there mine_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of its kind_

_Won't you please come get your baby?_

_Maybe_

The Team just stood there, they all knew this was hard for her, but no this hard, she seemed, different ever since Shimmer had come along, and the only way there were going to be able to help her was to figure out what happened, but they didn't know how to know, especially because Spitfire wasn't in the condition to talk about her past.

* * *

(song: Maybe, from Annie)


	8. Chapter 8

The Wonderbolts walked the streets of Ponyville. Every once in a while they would get a crowd to whisper or a squeak from a fan. But they were less concentrated on the fans, and more concentrated on finding answers. One, what would cause Spitfire to go on a rampage like that, and Two, was is it something from the past that caused it. Soarin looked up for a minute, he saw a familiar figure soaring across the sky.

"Rainbow Dash?" he questioned

"Ok you're just being random now soarin" Fleetfoot hissed

"No, Rainbow Dash" he said as he pointed to the cyan Pegasus flying in the air

"Oh" she whispered

"Doesn't she know a unicorn" he said

"You mean the one who kicked me in the face when she was free falling to her death" Fleetfoot commented

"No, wasn't she purple" Soarin said, trying to remember what the unicorn looked like.

"Well you should ask her" Fleetfoot said pointing to Rainbow Dash landing on the ground.

"Rainbow dash!" he called to her. Rainbow turned around swiftly

"Soarin, Fleetfoot" she called back. Soarin Waved her over, she galloped over to them hurriedly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"We just need to know if you are friends with a unicorn and where to find them"

"Well there's Rarity, she's at the carousel boutique and Twilight, she is at the library" rainbow said

"Thanks" Soarin said as he ran off, the others behind him.

"Where are we going?" Fleetfoot questioned

"To see twilight" Soarin said. They ran straight there, and once there he knocked on her door franticly. They were all expecting the purple unicorn to get the door, but instead a purple dragon got the door.

"Um, is Twilight here" Soarin asked, he didn't know if the dragon understood him or not.

"Twilight, some ponies are here to see you" The dragon called into the room

"Let them in Spike" the pony called back. The Wonderbolts walked in to find a purple unicorn looking through a spell book.

"Twilight, we um, need your help" Fleetfoot said

"What's the problem" she asked the Wonderbolts

"Is it about Spitfire" Spike asked

"How did you know about Spitfire" Soarin hissed

"It's all over the place" Twilight quickly commented "I guess you want to see back to her foal hood" she added

"Yes, that's exactly what we wanted" Fleetfoot said half shocked and half amazed that the mare knew what they were looking for. Twilight didn't say a word, she cast a spell, and a clear bubble appeared, and then it started to fill with a grey smoke and it cleared into a picture.

* * *

_A young Spitfire sat on the wooden staircase of Canterlot orphanage, she had a bucket and a rag with her, cleaning the stairs and walls, she wasn't the only one though, unicorns and earth ponies doing the same thing. They saw her stop, an angry expression on her face. Most of the other orphans kept on working but she started to sing_

_It's the hard knock life for us_

_It's the hard knock life for us_

_Instead of treated_

_Now the others joined in_

_We get tricked_

_Instead of kisses we get kicked_

_It's the hard knock life_

_No folks to speak of so_

_It's the hard knock row we hoe_

_Cotton blankets_

_Instead of wool_

_Empty Bellies_

_Instead of full_

_It's the hard Knock life_

_The orphans made there way to what looked like the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and putting the dirty ones on carts. Spitfire continued the song_

_Don't it seem like the wind is always howling_

_Don't it seem like there's never any light_

_Once a day don't you want to throw the towel in?_

_Its easer then putting up a fight_

_She threw some dishes in the sink and went off to the next room, were they were filling buckets with water, and empting the used buckets outside_

_No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy_

_No one cares if you grow or if you shrink_

_No one dries your eyes when there red and weepy_

_From the crying you'd think this place would stink_

_Oh!_

_She went off to the main hallway and started to clean the floor_

_Empty Belly life_

_Rotten Smelly life_

_Full of Sorrow life_

_No Tomorrow life_

_Santa hooves we never see_

_Santa Hooves what's that whose he_

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When you're in an orphanage _

_It's the hard knock life_

_A loud whistle was blown in the background, Spitfire and all the other orphans started running up the steps to the bedroom they all shared, one filly was asleep on the stairs and a unicorn started imitating some pony_

_"You'll stay up till this dump shines like the Chrysler Building" she yelled_

_Yank the whiskers from her chin_

_"You little Pig Droppings" she yelled_

_Jab her with a safety pin_

_Make her drink a Mickey Finn_

_"I love you Mrs. Jubilee they all said in unison_

_"Get to work! Strip them Beds! I said get to work" she yelled_

_It's the hard knock life for us_

_It's the hard knock life for us_

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When you're in an orphanage_

_Spitfire climbed onto her bed and got ready to jump off of it_

_It's the hard knock life_

_It's the hard knock life_

_It's. The. Hard. Knock. Life_

_Spitfire had jumped right into a laundry bin_

_"Makes sure you cover me good" she hissed_

_"All you ever do is run away" a gold colored unicorn said_

_"Oh my goodness" said a red earth pony. _

_"She'll put you in the cellar with the ghosts Spitfire" The gold unicorn said_

_She'll whip you again" said the red earth pony. A pink earth pony started crying_

_"Shut up, Molly" a cyan earth pony said_

_"I'm gonna tell" Said a red unicorn_

_"And I'm gonna re-arrange your teeth" the cyan earth pony snapped back. A cream colored earth pony walked into the room and blew on the loud whistle again_

_"Step on her foot" spitfire Whispered from the bin_

_"what are you doing just standing around my little pig droppings" she snapped " you need to clean the kitchen and the bathroom before lunch, and if you skip the corners, there will be no lunch, and were not having hot mush today" she added. All the fillies started cheering. The mare blew the whistle again to silence them_

_"Were having cold mush" she commented. The all started moaning_

_"What was that" she asked_

_"We love you Mrs. Jubilee" they all said_

_"Where is Spitfire" she asked_

_"She had to go to the bathroom" said the pink filly. Jubilee imitated and then took the bin with her_

* * *

"Whoa, that's how bad it was" Fleetfoot commented. The clear bubble smoked up again, but the smoke turned from grey to red, then cleared up again to show spitfire, tears running down her face, they all heard a loud smack, and a scream from Spitfire. They all knew what that had meant; Spitfire was getting a spanking because jubilee found her in the laundry bin.

"I think it just got worse Fleetfoot" Soarin commented

"There's one last thing" Twilight commented. They watched the bubble fill with a light blue smoke then clear

* * *

_"Why did they give me up" they heard Spitfire ask no one. She was in the main hall, cleaning the floor again, it was pitch black outside. A yawn escaped the little filly's lips, for she was forced to finish all the work she and the other foals didn't complete that day_

_She got up off the floor and stumbled over to the window. She threw it open and looked out onto the city of Canterlot_

_The sun will come out tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there will be sun_

_Just thinking about, tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till there's none_

_When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely l just stick out my chin_

_And grin and say_

_Oh_

_The sun will come out tomorrow_

_So you got to hang on till tomorrow_

_Come what may_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love you, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

_When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin_

_And grin and say_

_Oh!_

_The sun will come out tomorrow_

_So you got to hang on till tomorrow_

_Come what may_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love you, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I'll love you tomorrow_

_You always a day_

_Away!_

_She closed the window, and started to stumble toward the kitchen. The Filly was still feeling the pain of her spanking, quietly hissing to herself every couple of steps._

_"I'm not gonna be able to sit right for a week" she said to herself as she grabbed the broom from the corner and started to sweep._

* * *

The clear bubble popped this brought most of the team back to life.

"Spitfire was right; she had it worse than us" Fleetfoot said

"Is that why she's reacting to us yelling differently" Soarin said

"Probably" Fleetfoot said, "Thank you Twilight, that was helpful" Fleetfoot added

"Any time" Twilight answered

"We got to get going, thanks again Twilight" Soarin said. Twilight nodded as they left, and then continued her studies.

* * *

(( songs Hard knock life and Tomorrow from _Annie_)


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple weeks later, and Spitfire was back at the headquarters. She was sitting in her, now clean bedroom. She heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" she said. The door slowly creaked open. She looked up to find Soarin come into the room.

"Hey Spitfire" he said. She looked at him with sad eyes

"You really didn't have to do this, I mean, I could have just cleaned up my mess today" she whispered.

"It's not that, I know it would have just brought back memories" he said to her. She looked up with a shocked expression.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, DID YOU SNOOP IN MY STUFF OR SOMETHING" she yelled.

"Spitfire, just clam down" Soarin started.

"NO, I won't" she yelled again, only to be stopped mid sentence by Soarin's hoof pressed up against her lips.

"We went to a friend, and she used a spell to look into your past, I never snooped in your stuff" he whispered

"Really" she said

"I promise that i didn't do that, the only reason we did that was because we care about you" he explained. Spitfire gave soarin a small smile. "Besides, i think you could do whatever you put your mind too, and Shimmer has some talent, she could be a great addition to the team later on" he said as he gestured toward the glass door leading to her balcony. She stood up and walked over. She found Shimmer outside, flying just like she would during a performance.

"You really think i could raise a foal" Spitfire asked Soarin not bothering to look in his direction.

"Well it's you're choice, personally i think you could, and i want you to" he awnsered

"but what about" she started, only to have his hoof against her lips again

"I overreacted" he started. "It's your choice, and i belive you made the right one." he finished

"well then, I guess it's official" she started, "I'll raise Shimmer, on one condition" she said

"And what would that be" Soarin asked

"You help me, all of you, I'm goning to need all the help i could get" she said.

"It's a deal" soarin said. She nodded and walked towards the door.

Oh, and uh, thanks for everything so far" she told soarin before she left. He looked at were the bright yellow mare was just standing, and he sighed. And then he started to smile

"Maybe i was wrong, I think Spitfire could fix just about anything" he said to himself as he left her room and closed the door behind him. but the one thing he noticed was now, he felt, diffrent about Spitfire, he didn't want to be friends anymore. He loved Spitfire. He thought to himself for a moment, and decided to hold off for a few months, just to get used to things. All the Wonderbolts were going to help each other from now on, and it was all because of Shimmer.

"Soarin, you coming" he heard fleetfoot call

"Ya, i guess" he said as he started to follow them. Maybe this story, won't have such a bad ending after all. but he would have to wait and see.

**The End?**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and i have decided i will be writing more to this story (Maby two more storys continuing this one) so keep your eye out for them. I do not Own MLP FIM and i only own Shimmer, my oc character.


End file.
